A new Daisy
by Strangely Addicted
Summary: Daisy was the only person who made Zax happy, and Zax believed that he had found eternal happiness in her. But, he finds himself to be terribly mistaken. Something happened between Daisy and someone else, and thanks to this stranger's taunting, Zax has spent the last couple of weeks feeling like his only escape would be his own death. This soon changes, as he finds his new Daisy.


This is 90% based off of a dream I had, I was going to work on other things, but I wanted to write this before I forget.

I also changed Zachary's name to Zax, as it fits the theme of the show slightly better.

This short story is based in Basey City / The city of Basey, A fictional city that I made up for an original story I was writing, but abandoned it. I actually called it Basey city because I was drawing a basic city layout for a city I was making in Cities: Skylines, and I created the name Basey when I titled the picture "basic city design".

Zax and Daisy are two OCs I created. Their relationship is not represented how it actually is in this story, every story I write has different characters, places, and different relationships/ altered personalities of the characters.

Daisy is a teal colours fox, who wears whatever she can find, and Zax is an orange chipmunk, who wears black square thick frames glasses, black pants, and a purple sweater, with the fur on his head combed to the right (Is my current profile picture).

Made will be introduced in the story.

How everything works, locations, and what characters are featured vary between stories. In this one everything, including death, is permanent.

 _ **A New Daisy**_

"Zax, put the knife down…" Daisy cooed.

"No!" Zax snapped back. He glared at Daisy, "You could have had the decency to dump me before cheating on me!"

"I'm sorry!"

Zax disregarded Daisy's apology as he did all the others, "Get the fuck out."

"Oh, come on!"

"It's my house, get out!"

"And go where?!"

"I don't know, but are you really that thick to think that I want to so much as feel you in my presence after what you did?"

Daisy didn't respond. She stood there in silence.

"You're disgusting. Get the fuck out before I _do_ cut myself!" Zax demanded.

Daisy didn't know what to say. She didn't know what else to do other than walk out of the house. She didn't want to fight him, and she didn't want him to hurt himself.

Daisy didn't know where else to go, other than to just walk down the street. She didn't have her van keys, and she was over a half hour walk from any of her friends. She got out her phone. She stared at who was on her lock screen, before unlocking it and calling Giggles.

Giggles picked up, "It's two in the morning, what-"

"Giggles, shush," Daisy said, "Z-Zax tried to cut h- himself." she trembled.

"What? Why?!"

"Um, I did something I shouldn't have, and he went and starting taunting Zax about it."

Giggles thought she knew what Daisy was getting at, "Well why would you-"

"I don't know! And I don't know what to do about him!"

"Where are you both now?"

"He made me leave, he was threatening to cut himself!" Daisy cried, "Please call him and see if he's okay!"

"Okay, I will."

Daisy hung up. She found a bus stop and sat at the bench, and stared at the night sky.

…

Zax threw the knife across the kitchen, and watched it hit the window and land in the sink. He walked into the living room, threw himself onto the sofa, and buried his face into his paws.

His phone in his pocket started to ring. He took it out and looked at it. It said Giggles was calling. He didn't know what else to do with himself, hi picked up, "H-hi."

"Zax, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah why?"

"Daisy told me what happened, she's really worried about you."

"Why should I care?"

"I'm worried too. She- I want to make sure you don't do anything you and I would regret."

"I'm not going to kill myself."

"Good. You just… Do whatever, I'll pick up Daisy and keep her out of your hair."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye." Zax hung up and dropped his phone onto the floor.

…

Daisy woke up. She heard something going on in the kitchen. She got off the sofa and peeked in there, Giggles was taking dishes out of the dishwasher and putting them away. Daisy walked beside her, "Want some help?"

"Sure." Giggles answered. She put the plate she was in the middle of putting into the cupboard on the counter, "you can start with that." she said sternly.

"What's your problem-" Daisy knew exactly what Giggles' problem was.

"Are you serious?!," Giggles shouted, "I should of left you in the rain last night!"

Daisy picked up the plate.

Giggles walked out of the room. Daisy kept taking things out of the dishwasher and putting them where they should go, feeling bad for what she did.

Giggles called Zax, "Hey, you still okay?"

"No," Zax replied, "that prick keeps calling me."

"Who even is it?"

"Ask Daisy, she's the slut who fucked him."

Giggles gasped. She never once heard Zax _ever_ say anything bad about Daisy, and for a first time it was rather extreme. Giggles did think Daisy deserved it. "Well, um, don't do anything irrational, or… dumb."

"Okay."

"O-okay…" she didn't know what to say, other than: "Well, uh, don't kill yourself."

"I'm not, I was never going to in the first place."

"Bye, then.." Giggles said, then hanging up. She half doubted what Zax just said, a short few lines Zax posted on Twitter not too long ago described how he felt about Daisy. It was on an account Zax never told Daisy about. Giggles brought it up on her phone, and just as Daisy walked into the living room Giggles handed her her phone. "What's this?" Daisy asked.

"Zax wrote that a few months ago, read it."

There was the picture her and Zax had taken a the beach about a year ago. They were both holding paws, smiling, standing on the end of the Del Pono pier, with the ocean, and the sunset in the background. She started remember all the fun they had that day.

She started to read:

"I wish I had the courage to tell Daisy this face-to-face, but there's still some things that I'm too embarrassed to say in front of her. I'll show her this eventually.

Many people consider her my girlfriend, but I consider her much more. I consider her part of me, for nearly five wonderful years, she has been the only reason for me to not end it all,"

Daisy stopped there. She looked at Giggles.

"I see your terrified look there, I'm scared too. You want to read more? I doubt he'll actually kill himself, but he loves, or loved, you so much." Giggles said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Daisy cried, "I don't want Zax to kill himself!"

"He won't ever want you back now, he called you a slut."

Daisy tried to stop herself from crying aloud, "Oh, God if only Clout hadn't-"

"So he's it? He's the one who helped you ruin your boyfriend's life? And you're blaming him? Why did you even..."

Daisy hung her head in shame.

"Daisy, this is your fault."

"Why the fuck do you care so much?!"

"I care about every one of my friends."

Daisy covered her face with her paws. Giggles did nothing but watch Daisy cry.

…

Zax sat on the sofa. He looked at the bookshelf that was covered in pictures of friends, himself, and Daisy. His anger wore off, and there was nothing but a sad, sinking feeling in his chest. Regret. He regretted ever trusting Daisy. Zax thought he found eternal happiness. He thought he found everything he ever wanted. He now found himself terribly mistaken. He just stared at the pictures, tears flowing down his face.

His glare was broken by his phone ringing. He reached over to it on the table beside the couch, and tapped the green answer button, then the speakerphone button "Hello?"

There was no response.

"Hello-o?" he sang.

"You can't block every number I have." a familiar voice said.

"Stop calling me!" Zax cried, "What the fuck if your problem?!"

The voice just laughed quietly.

Zax snatched the phone up, tapped the end call icon, and blocked that number too. _He couldn't possibly have more than three phones…_ Zax thought to himself. His phone rang again, and just as Zax was going to smack it across the room, he saw that Giggles was calling. He picked it up, "Hi"

"You still okay?" Giggles asked.

"Yes! You called only this morning!"

"Well I'm worried. Daisy is worried, not that you care. Oh, and I showed her your post."

"Okay."

Giggles was confused, "You don't care?"

"No, why would I?"

Zax really gave up all hope on Daisy, Giggles was getting more and more worried. She cared about everyone she knew, except Daisy, after what she did/

"You keep calling me, it's only been a day, and you are already…"

"Getting annoying?"

"Um, kinda, sorry…"

"It doesn't matter, I just get worried too much. If you need anything, call me."

"Alright." Zax replied, sounding slightly happier.

Giggles was glad Zax sounded a little less upset, "Bye."

"Bye."

Giggles hung up.

Zax had enough aimlessly staring at the bookshelf. Last night he cried himself to sleep on the sofa, but tonight he made his way up to his bedroom, alone for the first time in five years.

…

It was a week ago that he got he found out. It was a horrible week, and the only positive thing about it was that every so often one of his friends would call, usually Giggles, or come by and visit.

The only other people who knew were Toothy, Handy, and Lammy.

Zax hasn't talked to Daisy in that week either, and he didn't want to, deep down inside him he wanted to have Daisy back, but the thought of her and someone else put him off, and he wasn't going to let everything slide. He didn't want this to happen again. Ever.

…

Zax sat watching the news, something about some place called Tree town collapsing because it has no solid police force, hospitals, or fire companies. He heard a noise that he was about sick of hearing, his phone ringing. He walked over to the buzzing phone, and answered, "Hi Toothy."

"Hey, Zax, what day is it?"

"The thirtieth of August."

"Anything else? Don't tell me you forgot-"

"Petunia's birthday?"

"Yeah!"

"I didn't forget!" Zax attempted to lie.

"Yeah, well, I did."

"How?"

"I don't know! Just, wanna come over? I don't know what to do, she'll be home in about four hours, and I did nothing!"

"I'll come, who else is?"

"Um, Lammy, Mole, Handy, Nutty, Flaky, and Giggles... and another one of Petunia's friends."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Daisy isn't coming, she suddenly decided to be alone for a while."

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay, try and hurry!"

"Yep, bye." Zax hung up the phone, hopefully for the last time for the rest of life. Zax didn't have anything better to do, so he went to get ready to go to Toothy and Petunia's.

…

Zax rang the doorbell. A few seconds of waiting, Toothy opened the door and let him in, "Hey!" Toothy greeted.

"Hi." Zax said, walking into the house. It was weird seeing that Toothy and Petunia were a couple now. He was so used to seeing them as just friends.

Zax sat down on a folding chair, and looked around, "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know, but there's still an hour and a half left until-"

"Why don't you just admit you forgot her birthday?"

"I don't know, I feel bad…"

"Doesn't covering it up make you feel worse?"

"Kind of…"

"It's still nice you tried, but I would have just told…" Zax couldn't get himself to say that name, "whoever… that I forgot their birthday."

"Well that's you." Toothy sat down on the sofa, "It isn't really that hard, she doesn't like parties because she hates the mess."

…

After an hour, everyone except from two people were there, not including the birthday girl, and they have just arrived. Giggles walked inside, and started greeting everyone. After her was Petunia's friend. Who was a red beaver, wearing pink pants and a pink sweater, with the fur on the top of his head brushed to the left, and a gold hoop earring in his left ear

He introduced himself to everyone.

Zax sat on the same folding chair in the corner of the room listening to music with his ear buds in. He would normally be talking, but Daisy was normally the one to start conversation. A few of his friends said hi to him, and when someone asked where Daisy was, he said he didn't know.

Petunia's friend sat down beside Nutty and Mole, talking about whatever. Something caught Petunia's friend's eye. He suddenly stopped talking. Nutty tapped his shoulder, "What's wrong?" Nutty saw what he was looking at, "Why are you staring at Zax?"

"I didn't say hi to him yet..." Petunia's friend said.

"Oh." Nutty said as he watched his new friend get up walk away. He shrugged his shoulders, and then turned around to chat with Mole, who wasn't very talkative.

Petunia's friend got a folding chair, and placed it beside Zax, without him noticing, and sat down. He tapped Zax's shoulder. Zax looked up from his phone, and turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm Made." Petunia's friend said.

"Uh, hi. I'm Zax." Zax went to put the earbud back into his ear.

"Why are you here all alone, not talking to anybody?" Made asked.

"I don't know." Zax replied.

"You want some company?"

Zax didn't know how to react.

Made looked around the room, and slid back up into his seat, "What do you do?"

"What? Like a job?" Zax asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm a 911 operator. You?'

"I do anything I can. Right now I work as a cashier in a clothing store." Made thought for a moment, "What's it like doing what you do?"

"Well, it's hard. Mostly it's just people prank calling, but you get the few serious calls. I like helping people."

"You don't seem very talkative."

"I don't know why, but it's easier to talk to people when I know I'm being useful."

…

It took Petunia another half hour to make it home. As she walked in, everyone said "Happy birthday!". Petunia was happy to see that everyone thought of her, "Thanks, guys!" she said. After Petunia said hi to everyone, Zax noticed that Toothy told Petunia that he forgot, somehow, and he said sorry. Petunia forgave him.

Made approached Petunia, "Hey, Petunia!"

"Made! You came to?"

"Yeah, your bf Toothy called me."

"We were such good friends."

"Yeah…" Made didn't want to take the focus away from Petunia, but he couldn't help it, "Uh, what about him?" Made pointed at Zax.

"Zax?" Petunia looked around the room, "I don't know… Where's Daisy?"

"Daisy?"

"Yeah, his girlfriend."

"He's still with her?"

"I can't imagine them not being together."

Made walked back over, and sat down, "You're not going to say hi to Petunia?" he asked.

"I already did." Zax responded.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment. Made crossed his arms, "Who's Daisy?"

Zax couldn't stand to hear that name, "No one. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"She… cheated on me…"

"Aw, sorry." Made said, " _I_ would never do something like that…"

Zax just kept looking down at his phone.

…

By then, the only other of their friends left were Petunia and Toothy, along with Giggles and Mole. Made watched as the other four left the room. Made watched Zax. He wondered how Zax could just sit in the corner and talk to no one for hours. The only people Zax talked to were him, Petunia, and Nutty. He reached over and pulled out one of Zax's earbuds, "Hey Zax."

"Yeah?" Zax responded.

"You ever been in a relationship with anyone other than Daisy?"

"Yeah, a girl named Flower, that was nearly six years ago."

"Why'd you break up with her?"

"She… was killed."

"Oh… how?"

"Someone pushed her and some other people onto the tracks in the subway." Zax got choked up.

"Oh I heard about that. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. She wasn't very… nice. She was demanding and felt she felt was entitled to everything."

"Oh, not much of a loss then."

"No."

"You upset about Daisy?"

Zax was quiet for a moment. Everything that he thought of saying, he couldn't get out. "She, was different. Not like anyone else I was with."

"Who else?"

"One other person before Flower. When I was in eleventh grade, I had a little crush on a boy named Carrier."

Made perked up, "A boy?"

"Yeah…"

"You ever actually got with a guy?"

"No."

Made stopped playing with the earbud, "You ever wanted to?"

Zax thought he knew where this was going, and he didn't want another Daisy, another person who would end up cheating, or getting hit by a subway train. He didn't want another reason to want to kill himself. Every time someone asked, he just said that he wasn't really going to kill himself, because he didn't want anyone to worry. He didn't want anyone to want to try to find him if he did try to. He didn't even truly know if he was bisexual. He never told anyone or talked about it. He just sat there and stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Made asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just… don't know."

"What? If you're g-"

"No."

"What then?"

"You probably don't want to get involved…"

"Don't know, maybe I do."

Zax didn't know how to respond to Made's pushing, "I keep trying to kill myself."

Made went wide eyed, "Over Daisy?"

"Yeah, It's only been a week since, but I feel empty without her. I feel useless without her."

"You're not useless." Made got closer, and wiped a tear off of Zax's cheek.

"I can't live by myself… I can't make new friends, but at the same time, I can't talk to strangers without having an anxiety attack. The only reason I know all of these people, is because of Daisy. Then she goes and fucks some other asshat, and he starts taunting me, and I'm not going to let her get away with that, but at the same time, I can't live without her…" Zax covered his face with his paws, "I almost wish that I never met Daisy."

Made started pet Zax, "I didn't know it was that serious. I would never want to harm you, or anyone."

"What, so you never had a girl-… or boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, it's just I was always the one who was cheated on, or dumped. Even if I was going to, to you, I would not do what Daisy did. All I want is someone who I can trust."

Zax looked up at Made, "I was questioning myself at first… I don't want the same thing to happen again, it's only been a week, but… you seem nice."

Made smiled. He Looked around the room, it was still empty. He looked back at Zax. He leaned over to him, and kissed him on the cheek, "I kinda want to get out of here…"

Zax blushed, "Yeah… me too."

They both got up, and went to find the others to tell them that they were leaving.

…

Zax loves Made, and Made loves Zax.

Zax hasn't talked to Daisy since, and he doesn't want to.

...

A few months later…

Zax and Made walked around a grocery store. Zax went through a fridge that contained jugs of milk. He read all of the dates. As he did so, someone else watched not too far away. Daisy just so happened to walk into the same store, and noticed Zax. She was happy to see that Zax seemed okay, but she thought that Zax wouldn't want to see her. Daisy herself still lives with Giggles. She's close to finding an apartment for herself.

Daisy watched Zax place the longest lasting milk jug into his basket. She then noticed he looked up, and smiled at someone. She then saw Made. He said something to Zax, and they both laughed. Daisy never met him before. She thought that Made was just a friend. She continued to watch.

Made put a box of something into the basket. Made picked up the basket with his right paw, and he he took Zax's paw with the other. Daisy saw what was going on.

Daisy knew what she had done too. She was worried about Zax, but saw that he was happy again, after a few months of what she thought was him being miserable.

She just hoped that Made wouldn't do the same that she did.

It wasn't my best story, but I just wanted the satisfaction of actually completing a story, and I think this is pretty cute.


End file.
